islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 9
The ninth series will be airing in 2021. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *BoCo *Daisy *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *7897 *Austin *Peyton *Connor *Sheriff *Bruno *Trooper *Scooter *'Arry and Bert *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Captain *Whiff *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Scruff *Den *Dart *Belle *Flynn *Sidney *Norman *Paxton *Old Wheezy *Hee-Haw *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Alicia Botti *Mr. Bubbles *A Dockyard Workman *The Duchess of Boxford *The Duke of Boxford *Lady Hatt *Bertie (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Stanley (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Episodes #Sweet Dreams - Thomas and BoCo were in the sheds talking about sweet dreams. #Pilgrim Light, Mail Carrier - A new engine arrives on Sodor to help Percy deliver the mail. #Feeling Flush - A drought hits Sodor and Thomas and his friends were wasting water. #Hide And Seek - Thomas and Daisy plays hide and seek, Thomas hides and Daisy seeks. #Slow Rapid Transits - The three rapid transits, 7897, 7938, Chloe, and Zoe ran out of diesel oil. Thomas, Percy, and Hiro has to take them to the Sodor Electricworks. #Hoothoot's Special Delivery - A new 10-wheeler locomotive, Frank Fargo arrives and Hoothoot has to deliver some precious cargo to the ship before it was too late. #Chloe And Zoe's Big Fight - Chloe and Zoe mixes up the loads of apples and oranges. #No Flammable Items Allowed In Whiff's Waste Dump - Whiff warns to have no flammable items in the waste dump. #Dale Has The Sniffles - In the cold weather, Dale has the bad case of the sniffles! #Bad Day At Mountain Peaks - A new engine, Olaf arrives on the railway. Featured Charcters Included *Frank Fargo - A black 10-Wheeler Pennsylvania Railway Overhaul Locomotive who lives in Pennsylvania. *Easy and Peasy - Two electric shunters working at the Sodor Electricworks *Clem - A crane who assists Easy and Peasy. *Pilgrim Light - A steam engine who is best friends with Low Lip. Featured Cast *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Ben Small as Charlie and Rheneas *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Peter Sam *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Albert Brooks as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta *Neil Patrick Harris as Tayvon *Keith David as Sargent *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Harrison, 7938, Peasy, and Rivie *Roz Ryan as Michelle *Matt Damon as Miller *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, Hoothoot, and Class 1o1 *Tom Kenny as Austin, Dale, Beasley, Sploosh, Sheriff, Easy, and Chensie *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Hynden Walch as Sudmsy *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny, Safari, and Clem *Alan Tudyk as Pilgrim Light Category:Television Series